Porcelain Doll
by SCandCK1899
Summary: [Deah's ff] Porcelain's mother and brother die in a fire. Her dad is in the hospital. In the midst of all this tragedy can she find friendship and even love? R&R!
1. The Fire

Disclaimer: I own Porcelain and her family. I think I own the plot. But, probably not.

Author's Note: I wrote this a couple of months ago when my friend and I started to write fan fictions. This is my first ever finished fan fic. So enjoy. PLEASE R&R!

-------------

She woke up to a bell and the smell of smoke. She looked at her door. Smoke poured in around it. She heard a man yell to see if anyone was inside.

"Help!" she screamed.

"I'm comin'!" the man yelled. The man who was apparently a fireman opened the door and carried her out of the burning house.

"Who else is in there?" The man asked.

"My parents and my little brother." she said in between coughs. Her beautiful, long, wavy auburn colored hair blowing in the wind.

"They're on the top floor!" she said, pointing and coughing.

"Okay I'll be right back!" the fireman said already running toward the house. The fireman ran out of the house a couple of minutes later with her brother and her mother slung lifelessly over his shoulders.

"Mother? Peter?" She asked shaking them hard.

"I'm going in to get your father." the fireman said. But she was in so much shock she didn't hear. The fireman came out of the collapsing house and laid her father down by her mother. His head was bleeding badly.

"Father?" she asked, stroking his face and looking into his eyes for any signs of life.

"We need to rush him to the hospital." the fireman said.

"A two-by-four from the attic came down and hit him on the head and he was knocked unconscious." the fireman explained

"What's his name?" the fireman asked, taking his notebook out of his pocket.

"William Dalton Cook." Aleezia replied wiping her bittersweet tears from her amazingly bright emerald eyes.

"William Dalton Cook." the fireman said as he wrote the name down.

"And your name, miss?" the fireman asked, looking up from his notebook.

"Aleezia Charlotte Cook." she said.

"Do you have any close relatives, Aleezia?" the fireman asked while watching the other firemen put Aleezia's father in a coach.

"Not that I know of."Aleezia said stroking her chin, trying to remember but not succeeding.

"Well than we will have to take you to the orphanage. I will check to see if any in this area have an opening. Okay?" the fireman asked to make sure she was understanding.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."Aleezia said, not paying attention.

"You can stay at the hospital until we can find an orphanage." the fireman said. Aleezia didn't like the term orphanage. It made her feel so helpless, so lonely.

--------------

Hopefully you liked it. I know I'm not very good. So I will enjoy criticism. Imight post the next chapter if you guys like it. So, I'm begging you, PLEASE R&R!


	2. The Hospital

Disclaimer:I own Aleezia and her family. I don't own the Newsies. Even though I don't feel a need to put that yet since they haven't appeared in my story yet.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for it being so short. I promise, the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for the reviews! I still don't think I'm a very good writer!

------------------

The second they stepped through the door of the hospital nurses rushed to Aleezia's father's aid. The fireman put him down in a room where there was equipment set up. They did all kinds of tests.

Aleezia was asked to leave the room. Mad, Aleezia left the room. She sat down in the waiting area and cried. She was too busy weeping to notice a little boy came up to her.

"Aw are you awight, miss?" the little boy asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." Aleezia managed to say with all that sniffling. She soon fell asleep knowing that someone was concerned for her.

In the morning a nurse told her a coach was ready to take her to an orphanage. Still sleepy, Aleezia walked out to the coach got in and laid down. She soon fell asleep.

--------------------

Sorry for it being so short. I even added the little boy! URG! The next chapter will be longer. I didn't spend much time on this chapter. Too busy rockin out to Bohemian Rhapsody!


	3. The Orphange

Disclaimer: I own Corduroy and Porcelain. I no own Newsies!

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day!

-------------

She woke up in a bed, a very small uncomfortable bed. She sat up. All of the sudden, she started crying and couldn't stop. Everything from last night hit her, and hit her hard. She was making so much noise, a girl, about her age came up to her.

The girl was about five feet four inches with long, wavy, bright red hair. Her eyes were a greyish hazel.

"Umm, could youse please be quiet?" she asked.

"I'm tr-tr-trying!" Aleezia said, gasping for air.

"Calm down." the girl said, sitting down on the small bed and rubbing Aleezia's back.

"What's da mattah?" the girl asked.

"My m-mother an-and m-my br-brother died in a-" that's all Aleezia got out before she burst into another fit of tears.

"Dey died in a what?" the girl asked.

"In a f-f-fire!" Aleezia said, crying so hard she coughed while she was trying to get air.

"Where's yer faddah?" the girl asked.

"In the hospital." Aleezia said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, I'se Coidahroy, Coidahroy Josephine Thompson." Corduroy said, with her hand out for Aleezia to shake.

"But don't youse call me by me real name. Or I'se'll soak ya." Corduroy said, very serious.

"I am Aleezia, Aleezia Charlotte Cook." Aleezia said, shaking Corduroy's hand and chuckling.

"Tonight me an' youse is gonna break out togedda" Corduroy said calmly, like it was no big deal.

"WHAT!" Aleezia said suprised, and a bit too loudly.

"SHHHH!"Corduroy said, with her finger up to her mouth.

"Dis place is terrible."Corduroy said.

"I have to wait for my father." Aleezia explained.

"He'll be in da hospital fer a while." Corduroy said.

Aleezia shook her head 'no'.

"C'mon it'll be an adventah!" Corduroy said.

"Okay."Aleezia said. She was always a sucker for an adventure.

"When are we going?" Aleezia asked.

"When da all da oddahsis sleepin." Corduroy whispered.

It was time to eat breakfast. It was scrambled eggs and toast. The scrambled eggs didn't have any taste and the toast tasted like buttered cardboard.

"Hallelujah!" Corduroy shouted with it in her mouth.

"What are you hallelujah-ing about? Aleezia asked.

"We actually is gettin a good breakfast!" Corduroy said.

"You call this good? The eggs taste..." Aleezia trailed off.

"Well, they taste like nothing! Oh and I can't believe they call this toast! It tastes like buttered cardboard." Aleezia complained.

"Exactly, a good breakfast." Corduroy said, stuffing her face.

"Ick." Aleezia said, pushing her plate away.

"Youse gonna eat dat?" Corduroy said, pointing to Aleezia's plate of food with her fork.

"No, go right ahead!" Aleezia said.

"Okay." Corduroy said, grabbing Aleezia's plate and smiling.

"T'anks"Corduroy said. All the girls around Aleezia were making noises. It scared her.

After breakfast, they had to wash dishes, clean their bunkroom, and had to do school.

"Hello!" a girl said, cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Aleezia nice to meet you!" Aleezia said, putting out her hand for the girl to shake.

"Hi, I'm Marissa!" she said, shaking Aleezia's hand.

"Why don't you come with me and stop being around that loser?" Marissa whispered into Aleezia's ear.

"That "loser" is my friend, and if you have a problem with that, I guess we can't be friends!" Aleezia said, defending Corduroy.

"Fine. Just keep in mind, the rest of your stay here will be a living hell!" Marissa threatened.

"So be it!" Aleezia said, stomping away.

That night...

"C'mon sleepy head we'se gotta go" Corduroy whispered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Aleezia admitted, yawning. They made there way to the window. Even though they cleaned up the bunkroom earlier in the day it was a mess again. Aleezia kept on stubbing her toes and hitting her arms, knees, and head on stuff in the way.

Each time she said "OUCH!"

And Corduroy had to keep on saying "Shhh!"

When they got to the window Aleezia stubbed her toe really hard.

"Owww!" Aleezia screamed, grabbing her fooot. Corduroy put her hand over Aleezia's mouth. The girls rolled in their beds.

"Youse as fragile as a poicelain doll!" Corduroy whispered in Aleezia's ear.

"I know." Aleezia said, giving Corduroy an annoyed look. Corduroy opened the window and looked down. She made a sheet rope and slid down. It was Aleezia's turn. She was afraid of heights, that's why she was on the main floor of her house.

"C'mon Poicelain!" Corduroy yelled.

"I suppose that's my nickname now."Aleezia said.

"Yup!" Corduroy yelled.

"Fine, I'll go down." Porcelain said. She closed her eyes grabbed the rope and slowly scaled the wall down.

"See dat wasn't so hard." Corduroy said.

"Where are we?" Porcelain asked. Corduroy gave her a what-in-the-world-did-you-just-ask look.

"We'se in Manhattan." Corduroy said, still giving her that look.

"Okay, so, where are we going to sleep?" Porcelain asked.

"In da Newsboy Lodgin' House, where else?" Corduroy said.

"I'se knows a few newsies," Corduroy said.

-------------

I know cardboard is probably not historically accurate but it's the only thing i could think of. If you have any suggestions I will really appreciate them! If you notice a mistake let me know. I would appreciate it! I appreciate a lot of things! R&R!


	4. The LH

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies i believe Disney does. Corduroy and Porcelain are mine. Chancey belongs to my friend. I can borrow her anytime I want! Cause I'm cool like dat.

---------------------------

They walked inside the lodging house.

There was a guest book that Corduroy signed. Porcelain went to sign it but Porcelain found that Corduroy had already signed it for her.

They went upstairs and Corduroy opened a door. The room was dimly lighted and a group of boys were sitting at a table playing a card game and boys sleeping in the bunks surrounding them. When they got in the group of boys looked at them.

"Heya Coidahroy!" a boy with a cigar in his mouth said.

"Heya Racetrack!" Corduroy said to the boy with the cigar in his mouth.

"Who's ya friend?" Racetrack asked after taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Oh, umm, Racetrack, Kid Blink, Jack, Mush dis is Poicelain." Corduroy introduced, pointing to the person when she said their name.

"Hi Poicelain." The boys mumbled, staring intently at their cards.

"Da guys is always eagah (eager) ta meet new people." Corduroy said sarcastically.

"Can I'se join?" Corduroy asked.

"Shoah right aftah we'se finish dis game." Jack said, looking at his cards.

"Yeah, I'se 'bout ta win." Racetrack said.

"How do youse know? Mush won once!" Jack pointed out.

"He was jist lucky dat's all." Racetrack said, sending a death glare to Jack for mentioning it.

The game lasted about an hour.

"See I'se told ya." Race said smirk on his face.

"One more game an' I'se done." Mush said as he tossed his cards to the middle of the table and yawned.

"Its okay, dat's all I'se wanna play." Corduroy said as she sat down.

While Corduroy was being dealt her cards she saw a girl sleeping in bunk.

"Youse guys get a new goil?" Corduroy asked.

"Yeah, she's Jack's goil, Chancey." Blink said.

Corduroy bit her lip and swallowed the tears.

"Which bunk can I have?" Porcelain asked, trying to get off of the subject.

"Youse can have da one beside Mush's." Jack said looking at his cards but still pointing at the bunk.

Mush's head shot up at the mention of his name. "Wha...?"

"Nuttin' concoinin' (concerning) youse, ya muttonhead!" Jack said as he pushed Mush's head.

"Okay." Porcelain said with a confused look on her face.

Porcelain yawned, "Bottom or top bunk?"

Jack thought about it, "Uhh, bottom."

"Yes! Dat little twirp will have a hard time stealin my cigahs!" Racetrack said, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

Porcelain stared at him.

She walked over to the bed, "There's a kid in this bed." she said, pointing at the bed and looking at Jack.

"Oh yeah!" Jack said, setting his cards face down on the table and walking over to the bed.

"Snipeshootah! Wake up!" Jack whispered, shaking him roughly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Snipeshooter said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed.

Jack bent over and whispered into Snipeshooter's ear, "Go find a diffahrent bunk, youse'll sleep dere until we'se get everyt'in' situated, okay?"

Snipeshooter nodded in agreement and found a different bunk.

Porcelain laid down and went to sleep.

"None of youse try anyt'ing or its me youse'll hafta deal wit!" Corduroy said, pointing to them then herself.

-----------

Author's Note: Tell me if I have made spelling/grammatical errors. Sorry it took so long to update...BUSY BUSY BUSY! Thanx to all who reviewed, u guys make my day! R&R!


End file.
